


Ophidiophobia

by bringmesomepie



Series: Fear Series [35]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Castiel Is So Done, Cute Samandriel, Daddy Castiel, Daddy Dean, Dean has a fear of snakes, Dean is Not Amused, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fear of snakes, Gen, Kid Samandriel, M/M, Ophidiophobia, Pregnant Dean, Sassy Claire Novak, Snakes, Top Castiel, Young Claire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:57:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Cas wanted us a nice day at the zoo, but there had to be snakes...damn...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ophidiophobia

“Fuck…” Dean muttered under his breath as they walked into the reptile room at the zoo.

“Language, Dean, seriously.” Cas huffed holding their son, Samandriel…Alfie for short.

“Sorry, just creeped out.” Dean frowned holding their oldest daughter’s hand. “I can just wait outside.”

“No, Dad, please” Claire begged.

Dean sighed. “Baby doll, you know Dad’s not keen on snakes.”

“But they are behind glass.” She replied. “They can’t hurt you.”

“Come on, Dean, you can do this.” Cas smiled. “Alfie, Daddy can do this, right.”

The three year old looked at his father. “Yeah, Daddy, this gonna be fun.”

“I don’t know.” Dean bit his nails. “Stress isn’t good for the baby, Cas.”

“Then don’t get stressed, Dean. I’m not saying you have to get up close or touch the damn thing…just walk through the exhibit with your family.” Cas sighed. “I think Emma will be fine with your stress for a few minutes. You’re a touch over 6 months, Hon. You can deal.”

Dean pouted. “You’re supposed to have my back, Babe.”

“I do and I think family is important to you.” Cas took Dean’s free hand and guided him inside.”

“Cas, don’t make me.” Dean whined.

“Man up, Winchester.” Cas smiled. “Nothing’s gonna happen to you.”

Dean inhaled through his nose and nodded. “Don’t make me get close to those slimy creatures.”

“Daddy, it’s dark in here.” Samandriel said as they stepped through the doors. “How we gonna see the snakes?”

“There are lights inside the boxes where the snakes are.” Dean answered. “Claire, go hold Papa’s hand. I’m gonna stay further away.”

“But Daddy, you gotta see’em. They are behind glass and can’t hurt you.” Claire explained

“I know, sweetness.” Dean ran a hand down his swollen middle. “I need to stay back here.”

Claire frowned and walked over to Cas. “It’s ok, Claire-bear, Daddy will be right with you when we get to the lions and tigers.” The blue eyed man smiled at the 5 year old girl.

Alfie ran over to the first window. He looked in and saw the big snake, staring right at him. The little boy frowned and went to the next window and saw yet another snake staring back at him. “Daddy!”

Dean watched his son get frightened and ran back to him. The Winchester crouched down so Samandriel could run into Dean’s arm. “Hey, hey, talk to me, Baby boy.”

“They were staring at me, Daddy. They are scary.” Alfie started to cry.

“It’s ok, Buddy. Do you wanna hang out with me while Papa and Claire look at the snakes?” Dean asked as he scooped Alfie onto his hip.

“Yeah,” Samandriel rested his head on Dean’s shoulder. “Don’t like snakes, Daddy.”

“That’s ok, Buddy. Nobody said you had to like them.” Dean rubbed his son’s back.

Cas looked back at Dean and frowned when he saw the man holding Samandriel. He walked over to the boys. “What’s going on, guys? Why are my two boys hiding over here?”

“Don’t like snakes, Papa.” Alfie pouted. “They scary.”

“How are they scary, Angel?” Cas placed a hand on his son’s back.

“They were looking all scary at me. I don’t’ like it, Papa. Wanna stay with Daddy over here.” Samandriel whined.

“You were so excited to see the snakes, Buddy.” Cas protested. “How about I carry you and we look at the snakes together?”

“Wanna stay with Daddy.” The baby Winchester-Novak frowned.

“What if Daddy came with?”

“Not gonna happen, Big boy.” Dean scoffed. “I’m fine with carrying Alfie while you and Claire watch the creatures.”

Cas sighed. “You’re unbelievable, Dean.”

“Don’t start, Cas. We can talk when we get home.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Cas rolled his eyes and walked back to Claire.

_**(* &^%$#$%^&*()*&^%$^&*(** _

“Papa, why is Daddy scared of snakes?” Claire asked as they walked through the exhibit.

“Well, Daddy and Uncle Sam went to Southern Asia on vacation, waaaaaayyyy before you were even thought of. He was bit by a King Cobra. Thankfully, they were close to a hospital and had anti-vemon.”

“What happened?”

“I was only dating Daddy at the time, but from what Uncle Sammy said Daddy was in a lot pain, had a spinning feeling or vertigo…Daddy was blacking out a few times. Do you know how Daddy has a hard time really grasping things with his left hand?”

“Yeah, is that where the snake bit him?”

“Yes, m’am. Daddy doesn’t like talking about it, so don’t bring it up.” Cas held his daughter’s hand.

“Are you mad at Daddy for carrying Alfie?” Claire frowned.

“Not mad, but frustrated. Your dad isn’t willing to help Samandriel with his little fear of snakes because he has a big fear. He won’t even try to overcome it.” Cas sighed. “Don’t worry about it. We’re here to have fun.”

“But Daddy’s not having fun.” Claire frowned.

“Daddy will have fun when we leave the snake house. Stop worrying, Claire.”

They stayed in the building for 20 more minutes before walking out. They found Dean swaying side to side with a hand on his back and Samandriel on his hip out cold. The Winchester looked slightly pained. Cas and Claire walked over to the boys. “Hey.” Dean whispered.

“Want me to carry him.”

“No, I’ve got him.” Dean shook his head as he moved his hand from his back toward the under of his belly.

Cas shook his head. “Give him to me, Babe.”

“It’s fine, Cas. You’re pissed at me, I get it, but don’t pity me.” Dean said in a hushed tone.

“I don’t pity you, Dean. Let me hold Alfie, so you and Claire can go see the lions and tigers.” Cas frowned.

“Fine,” Dean sighed and gently Samandriel to Cas. “I’m gonna go to the bathroom.”

“Dean, wait.” Cas took Claire’s hand and watched Dean go in the direction of the restrooms. “Claire-bear, we’re gonna sit on the bench and wait for Daddy.”

Samandriel squirmed in Cas’s arms when they sat down. “Papa? Where Daddy?”

“he had to go to the bathroom. Once he gets back we are gonna see the lions and tigers.” Cas ran his fingers through his son’s hair.

“We gonna see lions?” Alfie played with Cas’s shirt. “I wanna see the lions.”

It took 10 minutes for Dean to come back. He barely looked at Cas and scooped Samandriel into his arms and they went to the lions.

_**(* &^%$%^&*(&^%$^&*()** _

“Are they asleep?” Dean asked from the couch. He ran a hand down his middle. “This one is asleep.”

“Yeah, they are.” Cas nodded and put his husbands feet in his lap. “We need to talk about today.”

Dean huffed. “Yeah, go ahead.”

“Do you really want your son to be scared of the same thing you are? I wanted you to help me out with Alfie. I wanted him to see that even if Daddy can get close to the things that scares him, he could do too, but you pussied out and Samandriel won’t get near snakes ever again.” Cas got more stern toward the end.

“Here’s the thing you don’t understand. I’m not just afraid of snakes, I have a phobia. Why do you think me and Sam haven’t gone on a motorbike trip since the incident?” Dean tried to stay calm. “I can’t get myself to go out riding and camping where snakes could be. That’s why I sold my boke a year before Claire was born.”

Cas sighed. “Claire asked why you were so scared of snakes today. How am I supposed to explain to our children that Daddy is a tough, badass chef, but he can’t do something he used to because he is afraid that he might get bit again?”

“Everyone has a weakness, Cas. I’m sorry I’m not perfect like you.” Dean rolled his eyes and got up from the couch. “I’m going to bed. Good night, Cas.”

“I don’t want you to go to bed angry. Baby, that’s one of our foundations of our relationship.” Cas rose to his feet.

“I’m not angry. I’m frustrated and annoyed. Goodnight, Cas.” Dean walked away.

Cas sighed and pulled out his phone. He dialed his brother-in-law’s cell. He waited 3 ring before the younger Winchester answered. “Hello Sam.”

_“What’s up, Cas? Me and Jess were just talking about y’all and your visit to the zoo.”_

“How can you get through to Dean?”

_“What do you mean? Dean is extremely hard to get to talk. He is bad at sharing his feelings. You know that. Why are you asking? What’s going on?”_

“Dean couldn’t look at the snake exhibit. Alfie got scared and wouldn’t leave Dean’s side. I tried to get Dean to man up to help Alfie with the snakes, but he wouldn’t.”

_“Yeah, you should have known that was gonna happen. Cas, you should have already how to deal with him. You have been married to him for 6 years and known him for 10.”_

“But you have known him for 20 old years. How do you get him to talk about his feelings and fears?”

_“It’s hard. Dean doesn’t like sharing. It takes a while and a lot of annoying repetitive begging.”_

“I want him to be happy all the time. I want him to buy another motorcycle and ride around the world with you. I want Dean to play outside with the kids with watching the ground.” Cas sighed.

_“Be patient with Dean. Bring the kids over to mine and Jess’s house and I could talk to him.”_

“I hate seeing him like this. I love him so much, but I’m sick of the fear.” Cas closed his eyes. “You have a goodnight, Sam.”

_“Don’t worry too much. You know Dean is really hormonal and emotional during his pregnancy. Don’t dig your grave any deeper.” Sam smirked. “Night Cas.”_

Cas hung up and set his phone down. He looked around to find Dean standing in the doorway. “Hey.”

“Talking with Sam?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, just needed to talk to somebody.” Cas rose to his feet. “I wanted to let you know that I know I’m not perfect, neither are you. I love you so much and want you to do what you love again.”

“I know . It’s gonna take some time and probably won’t be for a couple years if you want more then 3 kids.” Dean smirked softly.

“I’ve got time.”

_******* _


End file.
